


Uncontrollable Urges (Yandere Hannibel/Hannibal X Nymphomaniac Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Yandere, cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) (Last Name) seems to be normal. But she is really a nymphomaniac. Which means she always have a desire for sex. She just wants to have sex until she drops.She goes to Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Hannibel Lecter. Who are co authors. She tells them her problem. Not knowing they devoulp obsessive love for her.They follow her to a job. Where she is a performing hostess. She sings and dances. And give loney men and women company. There she finds men and women to hook up with almost every night.She does not know that Hannibal and Hannibel start killing off her clients she hooks up with.





	1. Nymphomaniac

(Name's) POV) 

I walk into the office building. I had to take care of my problem. I am a nymphomaniac and I cannot help but always to fuck. So I am getting help from two co psychiatrist. In which I am hopping to get help. I sit in the waiting room. I wasn't a bad person though, people look down on me for it but I don't ask for money for sex I make sure the person is clean and make sure they wear protection still before hooking up. I didn't want to have children and have them know their mother was a nymphomaniac... and besides, I was still looking for someone that I could actually love. I know there is more to life than sex it's just... It feels so good and the fact that another being is so close to me...~

A women opens up the door. I blush and look at her long legs. And I had to pull my eyes to her face. 

(Hannibel's POV)

I walked out, I didn't know much about this new patient but as I waked out, and saw a beautiful woman, I could feel my heart race. She looked at my legs and stared a little bit before her eyes shoot to my face. She blushes a bit and runs the back of her neck.

"Sorry about that." She said before I remember something. I think she was the nymphomaniac but I didn't know she'd be so beautiful... I expected some whoreish drug addict to come in not her.

She blushes and walks in. She takes a seat across from me and my brother. She crosses her legs and looks down. Avoiding looking at our bodies.

I guess all most anything can set her off. "So, what seems to be the problem?" Asked my brother Hannibal. 

"Well I am... a nymphomaniac." She says looking at the wall blushing. "But I am safe about choosing sexual partners. And I am always about protection." 

"How bad would you say it is?" I asked as she looked down. "Pretty bad... I'll think of sex anywhere from fifty times to a hundred and twenty times a day..."

I am shocked by that. 

"Also when I see a man or women. Espically attractive ones. I am like looking at them thinking what they look like naked and how they would feel against or inside me." She says pushing her hair back. "It is hard with the job I have too."

Like nodded and didn't push too her profession. "I'm not a prostitute if that's what your thinking nor am I really a stripper I dance for a living though." She said before looking at us with a blush before down casting her eyes. I oddly enough... didn't want to help her, I wanted to instead help satisfy those wants and needs.

"I sing, Dance, and host at a club here in Baltimore. Basically perform ensnare the customers to buy more drinks and come back. I never sold my body though. I just love sex."

I nodded as my brother wrote down what she said.

"That seems normal to love sex" I said as she looked at me "yeah but me..I want to have sex until both me and the person I am with can no longer move, I want to basically be fucked until I can no longer orgasam" I blushed at that.

(Hannibal's pov)

I was shocked to hear these but also excited. I could imagine fucking her until there was nothing left.  

Until she could no longer move for a while, the thought was something that was very rare on my mind and as I looked at my sister I saw the same look on her face as (Name) looked done and bit her lip "I-I mean I-I don't want to sound like a whore, I-I get to know the person first but the very thought of basically either ducking or having my brains fucked out.." she shuddered slightly as her blush grew. 

She rubbed her thighs together moaning very lowly. I could smell her arsoal and so could my sister. It was sweet and Delicous. I think we both were fighting mentally to not pin her done and fuck her right there and then. She rubbed her thighs more. She blushed and arched her back. We both couldn't take our eyes off of her, I knew then that I wanted her, and so did my sister, and we shared everything. She moaned more and rubbed her thighs together more gripping the chair. We both had the urge to pounce on her, she wasn't the only one gripping her seat.

She slipped her hand on her panties and moaned. She blushed and started rubbing herself moaning loudly. I think she completely forgot where she was right now. I could feel my pants tighten and Hannibel cross her legs tightly. She blushed more arching bark. She moans loud hard panting.

She then looked at us and stopped immediately before looking down ashamed "I-I'm so sorry!" She yelled. 

I looked at her as Hannibel stopped her. "It's fine really." She said as she stopped.

"R-really?" Both me and Hannibel nodded. 

"This will take time but it seems that you being open about it helps." I said. "If you'd like I think it's best if you finish what you were doing and I'll leave the room so it's not awkward, this actually helped us."

(Time skip)

I came back in when I saw (Name) leave and Hannibel hold a hanker chef. She started cleaning her self up moaning loadly at the feeling of her sensitive. I had to stay out of the room until she was done,she offered to wash the cloth but Hannibel said she would. She nodded and left but not before calmng down and quickly hugging us and thanking us for understanding.

"She is going to be ours." Hannibel asks me looking at me.

I nodded as she brought the cloth to her nose and smelled it before blushing and smirking.

"She is ours." She says. "We are going have to go to the club she works at." 

"Yes, make sure she is safe." He says.


	2. Bar

(Willow's pov)

It had been a while but Will convinced me to go out for drinks so now here we are in a bar with people almost drooling at the stage. Whoever was playing must be good. A gorugues women came out dressed in a red leg slit dress. She began to sing. 

"You had plenty of money in 1922.  
You let other women make a fool of you.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.

You're sittin' down wondering what it's all about.  
If you ain't got no money they will, put you out.  
Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
Get me some money too.

Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,  
You wouldn't be a wandering now from door to door.  
Why don't you do right,

like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
get me some money too.

Get out of here,  
get me some money too.

Why don't you do right,  
like some other men do?

Get out of here,  
Give me some money too.

Boy, you know your stuck in cold

Light.

Get out of here,

Give me some money too.

Why don't you do right?

Like some man do!!"

She walked over in out direction as she sat on my lap. "Why don't to do right? Like some other men.  
Dooo." She spoke softly as she leaned in with a smile and I realized it was (Name).

I blushed crimson. I have not seen her in the last two years. She gets of my lap. And walked back on stage. 

"Hope you enjoy the performance." She says. "Please top your hostess." 

I lift my eyebrow and then a bunch of women came in. She takes a seat across from and smiles. 'She is a Host!?!' My brain screams. I looked at her shocked and I saw Will was too, maybe more than me.

"Hey guys it's been a while since I've seen you." She says. "What it's been two years?"

We nodded. "Far too long, how's your problem?"

"Still there." She says. "Though now I am now seeing two psychiatrist."

We nodded though we then stopped, we had a pretty good idea of who they were bit didn't say anything. "Well we are here to help you if you ever need more support" Will said as I nodded and smiled at (Name). We said the same thing years ago.

When we were all thirteen. She said she started to feel more and more strange. One week she didn't show up to school all week. We went to her boys after school. She was masturbating on her moaning loudly. We both were shocked but we felt strange as well as we both walked in. We both wanted to pin her and make love to her. We always loved her but seeing her like that. All flushed and aroused. She came hard on her fingers. Then she saw blushing ashamed and covering her body. She told us what the doctors told her. That she was a Nymphomaniac. We had told her that it was perfectly one and that we would help her as best we could. 

She had nodded shyly and we started taking turns kissing her. She instantly fell aroused again. Then we took her virginity. Well Will did. While she ate me out. We contiue helping her throughout homeschool and college. We even moved into an apartment together. She was a bartender then. She said she got a job offer in Maryland and we wanted to go to the FBI Academy. So we reluctantly parted ways. But now here we were together again. She blushed and looked down with a small smile. 

"So how have you guys been?" She asks us. 

"We been good." Will tells her. "We are now co teachers at the FBI Academy. We sometimes help on cases."

"Ah, that's so cool, I knew you guys could do it!" She said as she smiled.

We blushed at that. She just had a way making us blush. "What about you?" I ask. 

"In a week our so I am going to be owning this club. The owner left to me in her Will. Since I brought in the most customers." She tells us.

"I can see why." I said as she blushed and winked playfully.

We smile at her and she laughs. That is when I saw them come in. Hannibal and Hannibel Lecter. I was right they are her psychiatrists. I glared at them as the walked over and took a seat on either side of her. 

(Will's POV) [Don't Neglet Him]

I felt jealousy course through my veins at the fact they were sitting so close to her and so freely as well.

She smiles at them, then Willow and me. "These are my Psychiatrists Dr. Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Hannibel Lecter." She introduced us. "Dr. Lecters these are my childhood friends Willow and Will Graham."

"We met..." Willow says bitterly. 

"What Willow means they are our psychiatrists as well." I say. 

She gasps. "You two put up with being psychoanalyzed?! I don't believe it."

"We did." I said as she then laughs. 

"Never thought I'd live long enough to hear those words out of your mouth." she joked lightly.

She looked at Hannibel and Hannibal. "So what are you two doing here?" She asks. 

(Hannibal's POV) 

"We are making sure our patient had a healthy work environment." I tell her.

I saw her smile at that. "It's about as healthy as a job as I can get at the moment."

"Just making sure your safe." Hannibel tells her. 

"Yeah I am." She says. "The Club has a strict security. "If you didn't notice the three security guards. Entrance, Bathroom Doors, and one by stage. The girls safety is the most important. I plan to keep it that way after I take over." She says.

"You're place?" I asked. 

"Sort of... I knew the woman who worked here quite well and when she passed... She gave it to me."

"So your own this place?" Hannibel asks. 

"Legally in a week yes." She says. "In the contract I have to keep the theme nights though." 

"Theme nights?" I ask. 

"Yeah every weekend we have a theme for Saturday. We plan the next theme on Sunday. Stuff like pirates, Victorian era, cow girls, and a lot more." She laughs. "The basement is full of costumes and decorations. I have played many roles."

She laughed more as she took out her cell phone and showed me a few pictures her friends took of her. We looked at them and all four of us blushed she was in various costumes some of them caving corsets and all of them sexy.

She smiled at us then blushed. "I'd be lying of I said the fact I used to preform like that in front of others didn't arouse me a bit at times, mostly because I was glad that there was positive encouragement though."

"Really?" I ask. 

"Yeah, though not anymore. I feel like performing gives me control over it." She tells us. "When I am performing everything just melts away."

I nodded at that as she smiled more,she seemed much more relaxed now than before. "I love my job." She says. "Though some customers get over touchy sometimes."

I mentally growled at that, they had no right to touch her. None of the deserve to see her perform. She was mine and my sister's. 


	3. Willow and Will (YAS)

(Name's pov)

I had finished talking to Hannibal and his sister when I wanted to bang my head in the table, I shook my head as my urges came back. I wanted to jump one of these four people at the tables bones and fuck till I can't fuck no more. I hated it when I was like this and I guess Willow noticed as she placed a hand on my own hand as I looked at her before she smiled. I smile at her and she says she and Will would take care of the urge tonight. I blush when I am called back on the stage. I looked at her before kissing her cheek as a way of thanks before going back on stage.

(Will's pov)

I watched as (Name) went back on stage. She is no performing another smooth song. Swinging her hips. I can tell she is more aroused. Tonight we are going to duck her and pleasure until she can't walk. I could tell Willow was thinking the same as we waited for her to be done on the stage. She swayed her hips and walk into the crowed playing with people's hair and getting close to them. I felt jealousy course through my veins as I hated that people were so close to her though I knew this was just what would happen.

She finished blowing the crowed a kiss the walking behind curtain. The crowed cheered and hooted. Soon her shift was over and she came out in jeans and t-shirt. She looked at us and smiled though I could tell she was still aroused. Hannibal and Hannibel got up and hugged her saying goodbye. She smiles at them. She said she'd see them tomorrow as she then smiled at us. We each take a arm each and lead her out and two her car. Thank God we took a cab.

She got in the seat as I offered the drive to which she agreed to. We get to her place she unlocks the door and let's us in. She re locks the door then looks at us. I knew she didn't want to wait, she was never a patient one. I grab her head and kiss her deeply and Will got behind her unbutton her brand and pulling them down. (Name) kissed back quickly as she moaned from the anticipation.

She is now bottomless as I tear off her top and pick her almost naked body up. Taking her to her room. I place her on the bed. Then get behind her as my sister starts kissing her and tearing off her panties. (Name) moaned as she arched her back when I began to kiss her neck. She moans loudly running her hips. Begging for attention down there. I slip my hand down. Slipping a finger in. While my sister takes off bra. Then starts playing with her nipples. She moaned louder as I smirked, we both could easily manipulate her to be ours.

Willow pulls away and starts stripping as I thrust two more fingers in her. She jerks and moans. Willow finished as we switch. I start undressing and Willow starts thrusting her fingers is (Name). (Name) take Willow neck bite and sucking. While her hand are playing with he Willow's nipples. Willow smirked as she moaned, I could tell Willow wanted to just go wild.

[Willow just don't care] 

Willow throws her down to the bed and opens her side draw pulling out hand cuffs, dildos, and vibraters. 

[Oh God poor reader!]

I smirked as (Name) blushed and squirms as Willow handcuffed her. She whines as Willow lube up her fingers she shoved...

[Warning ->ANAL<\- play ahead] 

her fingers in her ass. Stretching her slowly. And she moans jerking her hips. I hold them down and she whines. 

"Will! Willow!" (Name) whines and moans.

Willow only smirked And makes her movements even slower as she whined louder. 

"W-Willow!"

She smirks. And slowly pull out her fingers. Lubing up the vibrating dildo and push it in slowly. Then put it up on a medium buzz. She jerk and moans.

[The inner walls of the anal are very sensitive can be pleasurable if you or the partner know what their doing!] 

She dug her fingernails into her palms as Willow kissed her deeply. She moans into the kiss and I start lapping at her vagina. She moans jerking into my mouth as much as she could. I loved her taste, after all the years I could never forget it, I could always taste her. I hold down her hips and give long slow licks. She moans louder and Willow gets on top of her straddling her face having her ear her out. And playing with her nipples. By running a vibrating a cold wet vibrating egg over her nipples.

I could hear her muffled moans only making my sister moan louder as her smirk would only grow. I smirk back and start to thrust my tongue into her. She moans and tries to jerk up but I wouldn't let her. Willow turns up the vibrator. And she cums into my mouth. Though that was only the beginning of our fun, she said she wanted to fuck until she couldn't move..so isn't out job as FRIENDS to help?~

I look up at Willow. She points to the hook above us. I smirk as Willow got off of (Name). We lift her up and hook her from the handcuffs. Lowering the chain where she is almost on her knees. Perfect hight for fucking. 

Willow pulls out a double ended dildo putting on in her then puts herself at her vagina entrance from behind. And I put myself at the same entrance from the front. I blindfold her. Then we thrust in carefully but quick and deep. She cried out and thought at first we were scared we hurt her she was panting and moaning ad her face was a dark crimson.

We start thrusting in and out. We were all panting and moaning as our skin slapped. Once Willow came she got into (Name's) neck. I came as soon as (Name) came a second time. I bite the other side of her neck. I wanted everyone to know that she was ours, we will kill anyone who got in our way. After we caught out breaths. I started to get hard again. Then we start thrusting in her again. 

We went for hours on and on. She eventually fall a to her knees exhausted. And we unhooked her. We take off the handcuffs and pull out the dildo. We later her down between us. She curls under the blanket her legs and part of her stomach covered in cum. 

I know she is on the pill. So she won't get pregnant. She curls into us. And us her. We loved her, we always have, and we always will... no matter what she says. We hold her close. She is ours no one else.


End file.
